Whisper to me Goodnight
by rarararawr
Summary: A Reba & Brock Fanfiction Brock is forced to stay the night at Reba's but will it lead to something else other than just a night on the couch? One Shot


Possible one shot-may continue

Brock is forced to stay the night at Reba's but will it lead to something else other than just a night on the couch?

* * *

Reba had just flopped down on the couch when the door burst open.

"Can I NOT have any time to myself!?" She yelled to no one in particular.

"I..I'm sorry Reba." Brock stood at the door awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and staring at his shoes.

"What do you want now?" Her exasperated tone was evident. Brock had been seeking shelter of her home more frequently since Barbra Jean and his fights were getting worse and worse.

"I was just wondering if maybe I could sleep on the couch tonight, me and BJ had another fight. I don't know where else to go since you and Van sold my condo."

Reba sighed, but knew if she said no he would probably end up getting wasted and doing God knows what in some cheap motel. "Oh alright," she held up her hand just as he was rushing towards her with his arms wide open. "But this has to stop Brock. You can't just keep running here every time something bad happens."

He nodded and presumed his former actions in embracing his ex-wife in a death gripping hug. "Thank you so much, it will stop, I promi.." his voice trailed off as he inhaled the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo radiating off of her silky hair.

Trying to catch her breath, she said between gasps, "you're going to wrinkle my clothes...or break my spine!"

Brock immediately stepped back and released her from his grip, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

Giggling, she patted his arm lightly. "It's alright. Well it is already eight o'clock, what do you say we just order a pizza and watch a movie?"

He beamed at this proposal and nodded vigorously. "Sounds good to me! What movie shall we watch?" He asked, raising a playful eyebrow.

"Hmm..we've watched most of my comedies from your recent fights. How 'bout a chick-flick?" She giggled and nudged his arm. "We can watch my favorite..Forever Love."

Sighing, he rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out in a disgusted manner. (Secretly he loved this movie especially when he watched it with Reba because she would allow her true deep emotions to show at the climax of the movie.) "Fineeeee," he let out in one breath and plopped down on the couch. "I'll call for pizza; your nasty combination of black olives and pepperoni I assume?"

"Don't act like you don't love it," she retorted, scoffing a bit.

He began dialing the number. "Whatever you say Red."

Reba held the movie up in victory and waved it around after searching for well over ten minutes.

"Finally," Brock huffed and patted the spot next to him as she hit the play button.

They decided not to wait for the pizza to get there to start the movie.

"Where's the kids tonight," Brock asked as they watched the commercials play through, not really paying any attention.

"Kyra is having some celebration sleep over with the band members-girls only," she glanced at Brock to reassure him. "Jake is staying with a friend tonight." They didn't really have to worry about Cheyenne or Van, given that they lived in their own house now with Elizabeth and their baby on the way.

"Oh, okay." Brock got up and turned off the lights. "There was a glare," he replied to Reba's questioning look.

She just shrugged and slumped back a bit, getting in a comfortable position to watch the movie. Finally the opening scene was displaying on the screen when the doorbell rang and interrupted the intense moment.

"Ugh, we should have just waited." She started to rise from the couch, but Brock gently pushed her back and stood in her place.

"I got it," he announced and made a bee line for the door.

The delivery man graciously accepted the generous tip and scurried away with the empty pizza bag.

Brock opened the box and smiled in satisfaction. "It smells delicious."

Reba sat up straight and stretched her neck in the direction of the food, sniffing the delightfully pleasant aroma. She moaned in response which inevitably gave Brock goose bumps.

"H-here," he blurted, sitting the opened box in front of her and taking a seat himself.

"Yum," she said in a husky voice and bit her lip, oblivious to Brock's reactions. Reba just took a piece and bit into it, allowing the warm, melting cheese to ooze between her teeth. As she did so, she lifted the remote and pressed the 'play' button.

Although the movie had started up again, Brock's attention was still fully on Reba. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she ate the pizza so seductively without notice. Maybe he was imagining she was doing this and really she was just innocently nibbling away at it. If that was the case, he had some disturbingly secret affections towards his ex-wife which were portrayed in her eating a piece of pizza.

A tear slipped from her eye and this snapped him back to reality. The movie was taking it's routinely toll on Reba and he leaned towards her to wipe the tear away, only to find he was already extremely close. Had he sat down like this or unintentionally scooted closer to her during his daydream?

She noticed his warmth so close to her as he was mid-way to wiping away her tear and she turned to him, smiling sheepishly. "This part always gets me," she said giggling a little bit.

"I know," he replied, giving her an adorning smile. He gave her a longing look and she seemed to realize it.

His warmth lured her in and without having enough time to even have a rational thought, she leaned into him, connecting their equally desiring lips to one another.

He kissed her back eagerly and placed a hand on her waist, pulling her closer. She could feel him heating up the kiss, causing her to step out of her dream-like state.

"Brock-" He shook his head and pressed himself against her again.

He pulled away for a quick moment. "I miss you so much Reba, I want to..I need to feel and be with you again."

Reba pulled away, but still close enough to feel his warm breath tickling her lips. "We can't.."

"Don't you want this as much as I do?" His voice was a bit strained.

"That doesn't matter Brock, this is wrong." She pushed him away gently.

Just as she did so, the music from the movie played loudly as the scene of Lizzy and her husband making love played through. Brock and Reba stared longingly into each others eyes as the song rang the words they wished they could speak themselves.

"Please..tell me you feel the same Reba."

She sniffed and looked down in her lap. "Even if I did.."

He cut her off by lifting her chin with his index finger. "I love you."

She daringly stared into his deep blue eyes in search for any sign of dishonesty. When she came up short, she let her eyes wander to the door in hopes someone would walk through. Without success, she realized she had to reply to his confession.

"You know I do Brock, but there are just too many complications to even think about that."

His facial expression changed to complete happiness. "Don't think about the complications, just for one night. Don't think about them."

She was about to protest but was abruptly haulted by the sensation of her ex-husband's lips massaging her own.

Instead of stopping him, she wrapped her arms gingerly around his neck. He smiled against her soft pink lips and gently laid her on her back. Hesitantly, she parted her mouth and allowed his tongue access into her mouth. He took the opportunity and brushed his tongue against hers.

At this point, she had completely lost herself and tugged at his hair, pulling him closer to her. They parted for a short moment and looked into each others eyes. Both of them saw the dangerous passionate flare flick across their irises, but they continued their previous engagement anyway.

His hands began to roam her body and when she didn't stop him, he prudently unbuttoned her shirt allowing it to fall carelessly around her shoulders.

Cordially, she lifted his shirt over his head and grazed her fingernails over his perfectly chiseled chest. He chuckled slightly at her notion and moved his fingers to her jeans in a fastidious manner. They worked with the zipper and button, undoing them in one motion and slipping them down her legs.

Her finger hooked a belt loop as she tugged at it teasingly until she finally slid the jeans down his legs as well.

Now clad in only his boxers and her in her black lace panties and violaceous bra, they decided to take it all the way.

He unclasped her bra and languidly slid the straps off of her shoulders, kissing the newly exposed skin as he went. She smiled shyly as he looked over her bare chest.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered lovingly and captured her in a passionate kiss.

They helped each other out of their only remaining clothes and pressed against each other, feeling every being of one another.

He leaned into her ear and she squirmed a little under his body, being tickled by his warm breath against her soft skin. "God I miss this..I miss you."

She was about to reply and instead let out a little moan when she felt his hands massaging her inner thigh and applying pressure to it.

His hand leisurely found it's way to her clit where he massaged her folds for a moment before entering his fingers inside of her utmost pleasure spot. She moaned loudly as he increased his rhythm; his fingers moving up and down, pushing against her walls. Her heaving was becoming more evident and he removed his fingers, replacing them her with his lips. He started with lingering kisses, but moved briskly, running his tongue along her womanhood, causing her to squirm and moan. She clutched his head to steady herself and pushed him harder against her secret core. After feeling her response, he deepened the pleasure by softly nibbling her clit and stroking her thighs. She let out a deep moan and tensed her fingers on his head, applying pressure which caused him to be pushed even harder against her exposed area.

Reba arched her back off of the couch as her orgasm approached her and just as she was peaking, Brock swiftly placed himself in front of her opening and lunged himself into her, causing her to cry aloud and dig her nails into his shoulders. This only added to the pleasure as he pushed her over the edge and finished off his desired need as well.

They collapsed onto one another in a heated and intertwined jumble. He reluctantly pulled out of her and slid his body next to hers, wrapping her in his arms. She felt like jelly as she tried to regulate her breathing, but sighed in contentment as she remained in his warm embrace.

He moved a strand of hair away from her forehead and lightly kissed where it had laid. Suddenly, her eyes felt very heavy as her eye lids fluttered open and shut, Brock becoming somewhat hazy. "Brock.." She whispered.

"Yes?" He answered sleepily himself.

"Whisper to me goodnight."

He kissed her forehead again and whispered so quietly only someone as close as Reba could have heard it, "goodnight."

She drifted into a deep sleep in an instant, lost in the moment she had just shared so intimately with her ex-husband.


End file.
